Panne de chauffage
by Pitxi
Summary: Sam a froid... Mais où peut-elle donc trouver des couvertures ?


Samantha se retourna dans son lit, tirant sur sa couette décidément trop fine. Elle cherchait une position confortable tout en essayant d'avoir le plus chaud possible. En vain. Maugréant, elle se leva aller chercher une seconde couverture. Satané chauffage ! Elle fouilla fébrilement dans son casier, ne trouvant qu'une paire de chaussettes malodorantes et son treillis de la veille.

"Il faudrait peut-être penser à faire un tour à la laverie...", se dit-elle.

Décidément, tout allait mal aujourd'hui ! La mission que leur avait confiée le Général Hammond, l'attaque des Goa'ulds, l'absence de Jell'O au mess, la blessure de Jack...Jack... Ce prénom si interdit et pourtant si présent dans ses pensées...Un frisson la surprit, la faisant réaliser que si elle voulait passer une fin de nuit convenable, il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve un moyen de se réchauffer.

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit frigorifié : le Colonel O'Neill devait, selon Janet, passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Ses quartiers étaient donc libres... Et chauffés ! Et puis, se coucher dans le lit du Colonel, sentir son odeur, être dans ses draps, ... Que d'idées alléchantes ! Sam n'hésita qu'un bref moment, calculant les pours et les contres de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et si jamais elle se faisait prendre ?!

"Bon, tant pis. J'ai au moins une bonne raison de le faire !"

Samantha enfila quelques vêtements, juste le nécessaire, et prit la peluche Garfield qu'O'neill lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée de dormir sans cette boule de poils oranges. Sam sortit alors de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers ceux de Jack qui n'étaient qu'à quelques pas des siens. Elle toqua légèrement, histoire de vérifier que personne n'était à l'intérieur. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle décida d'entrer, utilisant la clef commune à tous les ôt, une odeur d'after-shave lui embruma l'esprit. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et inspira cet air parfumé comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Songeant qu'elle devait être ridicule, elle alluma la lumière et posa nonchalamment ses affaires sur une chaise.

Un léger ronflement lui parvint aux oreilles. Surprise, elle se retourna brusquement, ne ratant pas au passage de percuter durement le bureau et d'envoyer valser le fauteuil. Le cri de douleur qu'elle émit, pourtant étouffé, suffit à tirer Jack de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, papillonna un instant face à la luminosité soudaine de la chambre et découvrit une jeune femme blonde avec les joues tintées de rouge.

« Ca... Carter ?! Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

Voyant que Samantha triturait ses mains et ne se décidait pas à répondre, le Colonel O'Neill insista.

« Carter...?

-Eh bien...

-Oui ?

-Le chauffage de mes quartiers est en panne, je ne trouvais aucune couverture supplémentaire et comme vous étiez censé rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain matin, je me suis dit que j'allais finir la nuit dans votre lit... Enfin, dans vos quartiers... »

Réalisant que le malaise du Major j'était toujours pas passé, le Colonel O'Neill se redressa dans son lit, désireux de lui faire face. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu espérer, Samantha rougit encore plus. Il n'avait pas vu que le drap avait glissé sur son torse... Carter détourna pudiquement les yeux avant de bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Hum, vous pouvez vous retourner...

-Heu... Oui. »

Joignant la parole aux gestes, elle s'exécuta. En effet, le Colonel avait enfilé un t-shirt noir de mission.

« Je suis désolée, mon Colonel. », dit-elle, adoptant une mine de chien battu.

Hésitant sur la conduite à adopter, Sam finit par récupérer ses affaires posées sur la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Eh bien, je vous laisse... Bonne nuit. »

Toujours abasourdi, O'Neill ne remarqua qu'elle partait juste au moment où elle fermait la porte.

« Major, attendez ! »

Il vit la porte s'immobiliser, pour se rouvrir sur le visage interrogatif de son second.

« Oui, mon Colonel ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans vos quartiers ! Vous allez geler ! Vous nous êtes bien plus utile autrement !

-Et où voulez-vous que j'aille ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jack souleva sa couette et tapota le matelas. De nouveau, la jeune femme rougit violemment.

« Eh bien? Vous n'avez donc jamais dormi avec un homme ? », plaisanta Jack.

Il ne réussit qu'à se décrocher un regard glacial, qu'il soutint.

« Mon... Mon Colonel ! Et la loi de non fraternisation ?!

-Je vous signale que notre politique est de toujours s'entraider entre membres d'une même équipe. Donc... Je vous aide à ne pas vous faire congeler !

La voyant hésitante, O'Neill réitéra son geste. Enfin, elle reposa ses affaires sur la chaise et vint le rejoindre. Elle s'allongea, prudente de rester le plus loin possible de son Colonel... Difficile de se contrôler ! O'Neill, quant à lui, se demandait à quoi il avait pensé en la rappelant. Ce corps si désiré juste à quelques centimètres de lui... L'odeur de son shampoing, de son parfum, sa promiscuité... Machinalement, O'Neill se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sam. Même dans l'obscurité, il arrivait à discerner les formes de son visage. Il les connaissait par coeur et ne se lassait pas de les regarder. Consciente qu'il l'observait, Samantha gardait résolument les yeux fermés. Elle savait que si elle les ouvrait, leurs regards se croiseraient inévitablement. Cependant, elle laissa volontairement une mèche de cheveux lui barrer le visage, espérant silencieusement qu'il la lui hôte. En effet, il avança se main précautionneusement. Centimètre par centimètre, il s'approchait de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. C'était im-pos-si-ble vu la chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre ! À moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit fiévreux...Sa main entra en contact avec ce visage si doux. Il retira la mèche de cheveux et s'attarda sur les courbes de ses lèvres.

Samantha tressaillit lorsqu'il entra en contact avec sa peau. Elle sentait qu'il voulait aller vers elle. Sam le voulait elle aussi, tout en sachant qu'ils n'en ressortiraient que plus frustré s'approcha légèrement. Puis un peu plus, toujours un peu plus... À mi-chemin, il heurta quelque chose de mou qu'il tira de suite à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? », bafouilla-t-il.

Il regarda plus attentivement cette chose si... inattendue.

« Garfield ? », dit-il avec surprise.

Soudain, Samantha se prit à rire. Un beau rire cristallin qui ne se décidait pas à prendre fin.

« Garfield ? », répéta Jack, croyant qu'il hallucinait, « Ne me dites pas que vous dormez avec ça ! »

Sam ne se calmait pas, toujours plus hilare. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tournait et se retournait dans le lit en se tenant les côtes. Un raclement de gorge très près de son oreille lui fit ouvrir les yeux. De suite, elle croisa le regard chaud et surpris de son Colonel. Elle rougit instantanément de la soudaine promiscuité.

« Sam... ?

-Je... Je...

-Juste, embrassez-moi.

Et c'est comme ça que Garfield, toute peluche qu'il puisse être, fini par terre, assourdit par des gémissements qui n'étaient pas près de s'arrêter...

FIN


End file.
